


Cold

by dreamsbrokenac



Series: Ghlatt and Ghostbur bein bros [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Character mention, DadSam, Ghlatt, Ghlatt and Friend vibe, Ghostbur, I wanted fluff how did I get here, Light Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot & Friend - Freeform, dadbur, friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsbrokenac/pseuds/dreamsbrokenac
Summary: Dude how did I get here I just wanted cute Friend shit but now I have angst God why do I do this to myselfOrGhostbur and Ghlatt are sad and Friend just vibes and takes a nap
Relationships: None
Series: Ghlatt and Ghostbur bein bros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> GHLATT
> 
> that is all

Cold.

It was cold.

His friend with the blue sweater had stopped complaining awhile ago. Ghostbur wasn't sure if it was from the snow being too much, or if it was just because he was tired again.  
He got tired easily. Ghostbur wasn't sure why; they were dead. He knew that much. They didn't need to sleep.

He wished he could carry Friend with him. Glancing down, he saw the sheep still walking in pace with them. Good. His friend groaned.

"Wilbur, they're okay. Your sheep is fine. How much farther do we have to go? We've been walking forever."

Ghostbur didn't bother correcting him. He wasn't fond of being referred to as Wilbur- sense Alivebur had done so much harm- but it was much better than being babied all the time. Part of him wondered if that's how he used to treat Fundy.

He watched his friend huddle more into his sweater. He hoped it was warm enough.

"It shouldn't be too much longer! It's a bit of a walk, but I'd like to think it's a nice place. It's very warm, too," he reassured. He smiled at his friend who visibly perked up at the thought of getting out of the cold.

"Oh, thank God. I'm freezing to death out here," Ghlatt laughs at what he said, and Ghostbur smiles.

"We're in the middle of a snowy forest; I'd expect it to be cold- Friend, what are you doing-?"

Both ghosts look to the sheep, who has now become a small pile of blue under a tree. Ghostbur let out multiple noises of concern as Ghlatt went to the sheep and sat with them.

"Is- is he okay-?" The boar hybrid inches closer as the ram waves him away.

"I'll talk to them, they're probably just tired. Gimme a second," his friend in blue reaches to pet the sheep, running his fingers through the blue wool.

Ghostbur stayed quiet as the two talked -- were they talking? It was a bunch of baah-ing that he really couldn't understand, but he assumed they were talking -- and he hugged his sleeve to his chest as the ram stood again.

"Yup, just tired. Managed to convince them to walk with us a bit more sense we don't really have anythin' to carry them with," he paused, noticing the clear worry from the other, "They're fine, Ghostbur. I swear. They're just sleepy."

Ghostbur let himself relax and smiled. Friend is okay. They just needed him to rest a bit and then keep going to their destination.

"Okay, that's good! We should probably rest here for a bit then, yeah?" 

He walked over and sat with his sheep, Ghlatt sitting on the other side.

He pet the sleeping sheep next to him, sighing as he tried to avoid getting his fingers tangled in the wool. He'd need to shear them again soon. He let his thoughts wander as he watched the snow fall.

He wondered how Techno was doing. If he was watching the snow right now, too. If Phil was with him. He hoped so. Phil had always had a soft spot for Techno. The last thing Ghostbur wanted was for Phil to leave him, Tommy, and Techno. At least one kid needed some favoritism, he supposed.

He hoped Tommy and Tubbo were doing at least a little better. Tubbo seemed happy in Snowchester, and Tommy was with Sam. Sam was very nice. Ghostbur knew he'd take care of his brother.

He hoped Fundy was doing okay. If he was allowed to wish one more thing for his son, it'd be that he never had to go through another traumatising event like these again. Not for a long time. He didn't deserve to go through anything else.  
He wished Phil had spent more time with the fox. He couldn't change his or Phil's past mistakes, but he could certainly think about it.

Ghlatt huffed and tossed a small stone at the boar. "God, stop thinking so hard. I can almost hear the cogs in your head tryna form a thought."

"Oh- sorry.."

They sat in silence before the ram spoke up again.

"Stop thinking so much about the shitty stuff you did while you were alive. It's…" he tiredly exhaled as ghostbur looked to him, "it doesn't help the guilt. Trust me. It just makes things worse. You've owned up to your fuck-ups and you've been doing your best to make up for it. That's… that's really all that we can do. Acknowledge, do better, and accept you can't change what you did and who you hurt."

If they hadn't been fused together, Ghostbur would've missed the slight shake in his friend's voice, or the clear first-hand emotion from the lecture. He thinks this is the first time - that he can remember - he's seen his friend genuinely sad.

His friend was sad. But he had blue! His blue would help. It always did; that's why it was there.  
Ghostbur looked through his inventory and pulled out a few blue stones and went to hand them to his friend.

"You're upset.. Do you want some blue..?"

His friend turned his back, shifting away from the warmth next to Friend.  
He had never turned down the blue, before.

"Just go to sleep, Wilbur."

They didn't get to their destination that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn't want it to get sad it just got sad on it's own T~T


End file.
